herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Hanajima
Saki Hanajima is one of supporting characters of anime & manga series, Fruits Basket. She is one of Tohru Honda's best friends just before she met the Sohma Family. She is a psychic girl who has the ability to sense people's "waves" and send out electric "waves" (denpa in Japanese). In the Japanese version, she was voiced by Reiko Yasuhara from original Fruits Basket and currently Satomi Satō from new Fruits Basket. In the English version, she was voiced by Daphne Gere from original Fruits Basket and currently Jad Saxton from new Fruits Basket. Appearance She wears black fingernail polish and (when not in her school uniform) black dresses, often with a cloak or veil, habits Hanajima started before she met Tohru as a way of signaling her guilt. Personality Saki is depicted as a very perceptive and polite girl with a usually deadpan manner, and is often seen eating or doing Tohru's or Arisa's hair when not in class. With Arisa, she promised on the grave of Tohru's mother to look after Tohru and in their near-"parental" protection, she acts as the "motherly" figure. Like Arisa Uotani, Hanajima is extremely protective toward Tohru. History She had trouble controlling her abilities when she was young, and blamed herself for the near-fatal collapse of a boy who was bullying her. Tohru, who was the first person in school that truly accepted her, which helped her gain control of her powers. She uses her reputation for sending out "poison waves" to shield Tohru from the malice of Yuki's fan club. She has a close relationship with her family, which accepts and nurtures her gifts, especially her younger brother, Megumi, who also has psychic abilities. When Hanajima sees Kazuma Sohma when he comes in for Kyo's parent-teacher conference, she calls him "handsome," and later at the class performance of Sorta Cinderella, she seeks Kazuma out to talk with him. Kyo is disturbed enough at the idea of Hanajima in a relationship with his foster-father, that she and Uotani tease him with the possibility. In the final chapter, Hanajima is working as a cook at Kazuma's dojo. Trivia *According to an author's note, in contrast with her Gothic Lolita appearance, she likes shōjo manga and novels and bought a copy of Shigure Sohma's Heartthrob. *Tohru calls her Hana-chan, and her manga symbol is a small flower, the meaning of the first kanji (花) of her family name. *Her Second Japanese Voice Actress, Satomi Satō who also voices Ritsu Tainaka from K-ON! and Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail. *Her Second English Voice Actress, Jad Saxton who also voices Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Ruruka Ando from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Haruna from Is This A Zombie?, Carla from Fairy Tail, Ruru from Myriad Colors Phantom Wold, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré from Soul Eater series, Eve Genoard from Baccano!, Yuki from Wolf Children and Momo from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Stalkers Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spouses Category:Fruits Basket Heroes